


исповедь неполноценного человека

by simbay



Series: #6drabbles [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Когда ты станешь человеком и поймешь, что такое любовь, я подарю тебе самый вкусный поцелуй. Со вкусом клубничного мороженого.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: #6drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706932





	исповедь неполноценного человека

— Когда меня создали, — проговорила Пенни, — мой отец сказал мне, что я буду человеком, просто со стальным телом. А значит, я буду способна понять такое чувство, как «любовь». Но я никогда ничего такого не чувствовала. По-моему, это глупость.  
Подперев голову рукой, она смотрела вниз на город. Они вместе с Руби сидели за столиком в небольшой кафешке, и если себе Пенни ничего не заказала — незачем было — то ее подруга сидела с огромным ведром разноцветного мороженого, кучи огромных шариков, которые она уплетала за обе щеки. Кажется, она явно слушала вполуха, но Пенни и не нужен был внимательный зритель.  
Это был диалог скорее с собой, чем с кем-то.  
Мельком бросив взгляд на Руби, Пенни вздохнула и вновь вернулась к любованию городом. Солнце медленно закатывалось, отчего силуэт биконской башни казался темным и пугающим. Так рождаются страхи, так привлекаются гримм. Пенни создали идеальным человеком без страха, а потому она могла лишь предполагать, что кто-то так думал. Самой же ей был безразличен подобный пейзаж.  
Это ей не нравилось.  
Ее дружба с Руби дала жизни новые краски, более яркие эмоции. Это то, о чем говорил ей отец — дружба, чувства к кому-то, интерес. То, что было одним из составляющих нормального человека. Как шутил он иногда? Специи, сахар и все милое. Это все в ней было. Но Пенни казалось, что чего-то все равно не хватало...  
Ей тяжело было сказать, что она испытывала какие-то особые переживания по этому поводу. Пенни не была из тех, кто страдал из-за собственной неполноценности. Ей предстояло совершить многое, в нее верили почти все в Атласе, а потому ей было попросту некогда переживать по поводу таких бесполезных вещей, как человечность.  
Но Пенни верила, что обязательно станет человеком. Когда-нибудь.  
Главное было подождать.  
Она вздрогнула, когда Руби вдруг отвлеклась от шариков мороженого и протянула ей ложку с небольшим кусочком. Клубничное, мгновенно поняла Пенни. Она не была человеком, поэтому могла анализировать такую информацию моментально. Но Пенни и не была роботом полностью, у нее была аура, а потому она улыбнулась и недоуменно вскинула бровь:  
— Что?  
— Попробуй.  
Руби уверенно смотрела на Пенни, и та, чуть помедлив, покачала головой.  
— Не люблю сладкое, — пошутила она, и Руби мгновенно скуксилась.  
Казалось, она намеренно давит на эту небольшую мысль в голове Пенни, вынуждая поступать так, как не хотелось, словно заставляя признать свою нечеловеческую природу. Но на лице Руби не было видно злого умысла. Наверное, люди были способны понять такое. Пенни не знала.  
Руби была загадкой для всех, даже для людей.  
— Ну-у! Мы же друзья! Ну давай же!  
Она скуксилась сильнее, и, видя это, Пенни протянула руку.  
— Ладно. Но это мое первое и последнее мороженое.  
— Ура! Я так и знала!  
— Кошмар, ты же знаешь, что я могу сломаться...  
— Сломаться?! — глаза у Руби засверкали, и она вырвала ложку с мороженым из пальцев Пенни. — Об этом не было речи! Эх... Ладно, забудь.  
Медленно поднеся ложку с мороженым ко рту, Руби застыла, после чего вдруг подняла взгляд на Пенни. Ее было невозможно прочитать. Янг, как она слышала, говорила, что сестра была подобна открытой книге, но никакие вычислительные мощности, пик технологии Атласа, не могли осознать, что творилось в голове у Руби Роуз.  
Девочка-загадка.  
— Придержу на будущее.  
Опустив ложку, Руби посверлила ее взглядом несколько секунд, после чего вдруг резко подняла взгляд. Она хитро посмотрела на Пенни и погрозила пальцем.  
— Когда ты станешь человеком и поймешь, что такое любовь, я подарю тебе самый вкусный поцелуй. Со вкусом клубничного мороженого.  
После чего запустила ложку с мороженым в рот и зажмурилась.  
Пенни помнила, как Янг говорила — Руби Роуз никогда не нарушала обещаний.


End file.
